


Hot Coffee

by CYNICALKIRI



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Roommates, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYNICALKIRI/pseuds/CYNICALKIRI
Summary: tony and steve have huge crushes on each other. one day, steve burns his tongue on some hot coffee and tony offers assistance.





	Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you enjoy this!!!!!
> 
> my socials:  
> ig: @kinkiestvirgo (niche meme acc)  
> twitter: @quantumdowney  
> tumblr: @autonomystark

tony and steve have not admitted to it yet but, they both have crushes on each other. tony always wants to assist steve with a task and steve always reminds tony to go to bed. tony gives steve nice fashion advice and steve helps tony pick outfits out for the day. no one knows when they're going to admit to it; maybe they never will, but it has to be soon.

steve starts to make a cup of coffee after staying up extremely late studying. tony walks in looking devilishly handsome, per usual. steve had always admired how tony could look good in just about anything. tony walks in wearing a black sabbath shirt and black jeans which he looks amazing in. "morning cap.", tony says in a sing-song voice. he calls steve cap ever since he learned that steve was the captain of the football team in high school. steve only acts annoyed with it but he really loves it. he just loves that tony stark, the hottest guy on campus, talks to him. 

"morning.", steve replies with a smile across his face. the coffee pot dings and steve pulls out his patriotic coffee mug that tony got for him as a joke since his birthday falls on independence day. tony does a fake cough as he stands next to steve and sets down his coffee mug, signalling that he too wants coffee. steve chuckles at the gesture and begins to pour the coffee. 

as steve finishes pouring the coffee, he passes the creamer and sugar to tony, knowing he doesn't like black coffee. steve couldn't relate. he grew up with not much money so he took coffee as he got it. steve takes a sip and shouts. "dang, that's hot.", steve exclaims covering his mouth. tony laughs at the reaction, "you kinda deserve it. you went after it so fast.", he states jokingly. steve turns his head over to look at the other man. "well now i can't feel my tongue!", he says, sounding annoyed. 

tony leans in closer to steve and gets closer to his lips, "is that so?", he says, moving steve's hand away. he begins to cup steve's face in which steve replies lowly, "yeah… really.". ' _ steve what the hell is happening _ ', he thinks to himself as he starts to lean in closer as well. 

"perhaps i could help with that.", tony says suggestively and then… it happens. tony's lips collapse with steve's. steve is at first wide eyed in shock from it but then he settles in and kisses tony back. tony lets out a small moan once he realises that his roommate is kissing him back. steve seems to have enjoyed hearing that because he deepens the kiss. 

they finally pull out of the kiss for air and stare at each other. tony is focused on steve's blue eyes that are now blown away by his pupils and steve is focused on tony's flushed red lips. "did we just do that?", steve asks in a whisper and in shock. tony smiles and nods, "yes," he starts, "i've been wanting to do that for so long now.", he continues. steve gives him a peck on his jawline, "god me too, tony,", he sucks on tony's jawline, leaving hickeys, in which tony gasps in response, "me too.", he finishes. 

tony holds onto steve's biceps and whispers, "perhaps we should take this somewhere more spacious.". steve pulls away from tony's jawline and nods, "definitely.", he responds. he picks tony up and carries him to his bedroom.

\----

they both wake up to a bang on the door. tony and steve jump up and look at each other, "natasha.", they both say at the same time. they scramble to their clothes and put them on as fast as they can. "how do i look?", steve asks tony anxiously. tony grins, "like you always do, stunning.", he says flirtatiously. 

steve chuckles, "you know, i would like to do this more than once.", he says thoughtfully yet nervously. "oh i'm on the same boat with you. i also want to go out in public with you and hold hands and what not.", tony rambles as he puts on his pants. steve finishes putting on his clothes and walks over to tony and buttons his pants, "you asking me on a date, stark?", he asks pretending to be shocked. tony laughs and gives steve a gentle kiss. "i would love to go out on a date with you.", he says sweetly as he kisses tony back. 

the door bangs again and the two bumbling lovers race to it and open it revealing not only natasha with pepper but, bruce with thor, bucky with sam, and carol with valkyrie. they freeze and smile at all of them. "did you two finally admit the truth to each other?", natasha sighs out of relief. "just from analyzing tony's neck, i can definitely tell that the case has been closed.", bruce says in response. 

steve turns and looks at tony's neck, ' _ holy shit _ ', he thinks to himself. tony touches his neck and laughs, "yeah yeah, we're together now, what made you guys realise this?", he asks with curiosity. the group all look at each other, trying to find a way to answer it and thor just blurts, "i informed bruce that i heard love making commence below us.". 

the group all scream in horror and cover their ears at what thor said. tony laughs and turns to see steve using his hand cover his now red face in embarrassment. tony grabs steve's hand and holds it with reassurance. steve turns to look at tony and kisses him on the cheek. the group then awes and giggles. the two men stay where they are standing and look at each other. ' _ i can make this work _ .', they both think without saying it out loud.

they definitely can make it work. they both know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you want more stevetony/stony content :)


End file.
